Fate
Fate is the village at the base of Mt. Fate. It is the residence of several characters appearing in the RP, most notably Medaka Kurokami and the other friends of Crash Man's family. Role in the RP Main series Despite its proximity to Mt. Fate, the community is relatively unknown, and its presence often surprises travelers. It is comparable to Traverse Town of Kingdom Hearts in that it is largely made up of drifters, thus making it very diverse in nature. During 3'' it gained wider recognition for the "Fate apocalypse" brought on by a local girl, and later the unrelated murder of a cashier. ''Real Life Fate retains its role as CM's hometown in Real Life of Heroes, never referred to by name. However, Sara comes from here as well, and Fate is now the surname of Noah's family. Life of Your Heroes Geography History Fate started as a small band of religious settlers who stayed at the base of Mt. Fate for it's rich resources as well as their beliefs. This was not before Mt. Fate itself was inhabited by humans, however, as Crash Man's ancestors traded with them, until the Industrial Revolution. This is when more settlers pushed towards the mountain after being persecuted for their beliefs in the States. Not long after this large bump in population, this community and their religion became known by others as the Fate-followers, and thus the village of Fate was named. In May of 1977, Fate was descended upon by land developers racing for prime ocean-view space near the magnificent mountain, which eventually lead to Fate citizens' homes and businesses being destroyed to make room. In February of 1978, Fate officially declared itself an independent community and developers were pushed out of the region, although leaving long lasting damage to Fate's economy due to rebuilding costs for houses and other buildings. During the summer of 1985, Fate was heavily culturally impacted by Japanese immigrants, who constructed what would become the largest school in the town, Hakoniwa Academy, and significantly rose the population yet again and brought the first Chao ever recorded by humans to enter the region. On December 21, 1997 the youth of Fate signed a petition to build a shopping mall in Fate. Construction of it began in March of 1998, the first step being a large boardwalk leading out over the ocean to build the mall on, so as to avoid unintentionally recreating the events of '77. Both the platform and mall itself were completed in 2012, although it has yet to open to the public in present-day 2015. Laws and regulations Being a unique community, Fate has a few rules that seem out of the ordinary to the common tourist or other non-native. Notable laws and regulations *No unauthorized aircraft may enter the airspace of Fate without the intention of landing. *Any citizen who owns a potential weapon of mass destruction must have a permit and/or gun ownership license. (This includes several products from Ammu-Nation and Friendly Fire, such as gatling guns, machine guns and combat machine guns, bazookas/RPGs (including firework launching mechanisms), pyrotechnic devices, and all non-earthly weapons, and all other potential weapons specified by the town council) *No dumping in the ocean or on Mt. Fate *Chao are not to be harassed when encountered *Concealed carry of weapons is prohibited Government The village is run by a council of 15 people whom are picked with the intention of keeping genders, ages and ethnicities varied in order to be in best interest of all the citizens. The decisions of these people are then voted upon by citizens to be approved or vetoed. Fate exists on the same continent as the USA and United Federation, but is an independent city-state. Locals The village is a clash of many different cultures, which has created a large level of social acceptance, a tightly-wound community, and friendly populace not seen in many other places on the continent, despite the slight overpopulation. Notable locations and businesses Hakoniwa Academy Hakoniwa is the only school needed for such a modest village, and as such offers education for grades K-12, as well as its own college program. However, it is only required that students attend until their eighteenth birthday. Fate Gym A gymnasium appearing in Life of Heroes 3. Frequent forgoers include Mikan Yuuki, Haruna Sairenji, and Isahaya. It was nearly destroyed during 3'' when Genki attacked Sia and CM. Home electronics store An unnamed electronics shop appearing prominently in ''Life of Heroes 3 and 4''. Nana began working here after the accident on her homeworld which sent her to Fate. Expands its wares from exclusively televisions to a variety of electronics between ''3 and 4''. Nana was murdered in this shop in ''4. Bookstore Yami shops at this store in Life of Heroes 4. Figurine shop There is a shop that goes unmentioned in the RP that creates custom figurines, trophies and statues. Trivia *Crash Man mentions on Valentine's Day in Life of Heroes 4 that he sent a portrait to every girl in Fate and Fenith. Category:Locations Category:Original Locations Category:Villages Category:F Category:Bandicootfan63 Category:Pages